Wrong Impressions
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: [HarmJen] SUMMARY: Harm's in big trouble.


TITLE: Wrong Impressions

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

PAIRING: Harm/Jen

CATEGORY: Romance, pure fluff

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show JAG are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

SUMMARY: Harm's in big trouble!

AN: Takes place in Spring 2004, Mattie is back with her father, otherwise all the same as the show.

Inspired by Cat's (CD DeLorenzo, www. fanfiction. net/u/404922/) story "Mom's In Town" and written with her permission. Thank you Cat!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

/Cell phone ringing/

"Hello?"

"Jen?"

"Yes, Commander? Weren't you going home?"

"Yes, I was, but... Never mind. I need your help, Jen. Or else I'm dead."

Jen frowned at her cell phone in concern. 'Is someone threatening him? Why doesn't he then call the police or the military police? How could a Yeoman be a better choice?'

She pulled up to the curb and shut off the engine, so she could focus on the conversation. And if need be, she could just turn around and head back to the HQ.

"Sir, are you in trouble? Do you need backup? Police? MPs? Seals?"

"Huh?" Harm looked at his phone, wondering what on Earth was Jen talking about.

"You said you are in trouble, sir."

"Oh, that. No, not that kind of trouble. But I would preffer it to the one I AM in. My mom's coming in town tonight."

"Yes, sir?" 'How on Earth does that affect me? Perhaps the Commander is working too much. The stress of the last few months must be getting to him... Hell, the amount of stress he's been subjected to lately would've broken a lesser man long ago.' What Jen didn't know was that the Commander was in just too much panic and terror to worry about not making much sense. Mothers could be more fear inspiring than dirty nukes.

"And she wants to meet you"

"Huh? Why me?" 'Now, this is getting weird.'

"Yeah, uh, because she thinks we're married."

Now, to say Jen was shocked would be like saying that a tiger is just a house cat. She was more than shocked. In the recesses of her mind, that weren't stunned, she was thinking it was a good thing that she stopped the car. Otherwise she could've caused a crash by now.

"She thinks WHAT?"

"She thinks we're married."

"And how could she think that?"

"Because, I... uh... erm..."

"Yes?"

"Well..."

"I'm waiting..." with her patience running out, Jen was feeling insubordinate. And since she was dragged into this, she believed she had the right.

"Because I told her so?"

"You WHAT?"

"I told her so. Sorry."

"Why the hell would you do something like that?" Jen was pretty angry by now. Not that she minded the thought of being married to the tall, handsome Commander, but she wished she would've had some warning in advance or a say in this.

She had to fight hard to keep down the thrill the thought of all those little things she could get away with caused in her. She would milk this one and make Harm... uh, the Commander... sweat for just springing this on her.

"Well, you see, she's been on my back for the last few months as to why haven't I settled down yet. I couldn't stand it any longer and it just slipped out. And since she knows Mac and I have barely been friends since I came back and I told her about Mac and Webb, I couldn't have said that Mac was my wife. And since my mom knows about you and you're my best friend..." Jen was shocked, he said she's his best friend, she was happy he felt the same "...I said you were my wife. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drag you into this, but I couldn't find any other way out."

"Stop! You know what? That's actually a fantastic idea! But tomorrow we are going to apply for a license and you are making me an honest woman. Now get off the phone and get your ass back home, Harm. I assume we'll be meeting her at the airport and I don't want to make a bad first impression."

"Uh huh" now Harm was the one stunned. He took the phone from his ear and looked at it quizically. 'When did I lose control of this situation?' But a happy grin was spreading across his face, the thought of being married to Jen making his heart sing.

With an ecstatic smile Jen hung up the phone and resumed her drive towards home. And her future.

-----------------------------------------

Harm bends down and kisses his 3 years old daughter on the forehead.

"And that was the night your Mommy and Daddy decided to get married."

He tucks the blanket tighter around the now sleeping child and turns off the light.

Turning towards the door of the bedroom, he sees his wife of 5 years leaning against the doorjamb, tears running down her cheeks, the look of pure love and happiness in her eyes.

He moves towards Jennifer Rabb, closes the bedroom door behind him, takes her in his arms and kisses her passionately, their passion and love even stronger than 5 years before.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Harm quickly bends down and scoops her up, making her shriek from surprise and carries her off towards their bedroom, where he proceeds to show her just how much he loves her.

Who would've thought such an innocent lie would bring about such happiness?

THE END


End file.
